


Psychotropics and You

by LokiOfSassgaard



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 21:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6345001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiOfSassgaard/pseuds/LokiOfSassgaard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft experiments with drugs, and their effects on other people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychotropics and You

Most people have a drug of choice, and the one in vogue when he arrives on the scene is Sodium Penthonal, and for good reason. As a truth serum, it is quite effective. But it’s also very boring. Boring and predictable. Everyone uses it, which is exactly why Mycroft doesn’t.

Mycroft gets bored easily, and likes to experiment as a way to combat it. Lately, he’s been toying with the effects of N2O, and it hasn’t taken him long to decide that he rather likes this one. There’s almost something of a contact high to be achieved with it, and it’s made that whole messy interrogation business fun again.

He has to be careful, though. While the depersonalisation caused by the N2O is quite helpful, the raised level of suggestiveness is not. Questions need to be worded very specifically and blandly, or otherwise, the person being interrogated might implicate his mother’s goldfish.

It’s a messy technique, and one with wh ich Mycroft spends less than a month experimenting. In the end, it’s a very interesting and exciting month, but he’s eager to get on with the next month’s experiment: MDMA.


End file.
